


Out of Luck

by Silver_snow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_snow/pseuds/Silver_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite heroine Ladybug has been one lucky gal these past few years, fighting alongside her partner Chat Noir. Will Chat Noir be able to save her when her luck runs dry, or will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to loyaltyXfaithXtrust, my wonderful beta! Master of the comma and apostrophe (keeping things from becoming a Catastrophe).

“Well that was a workout, right Chat?” Ladybug asks her partner as they rest atop the Eiffel Tower after a long wearisome fight with Dark Piercer.  
“Didn’t break a sweat, I would fight a horde of Akuma for you Princess.” To finish off his shameless flirtations, Chat bends at the waist with a dramatic bow to his partner. Rolling her eyes, Ladybug bids goodnight to her Kitty, leaping away towards home, unaware of the jealous eyes below her, following her every move until she was out of sight.  
“I will be your Princess soon my sweet Chat Noir, Ladybugs luck will run out tonight.” The dark shadow slips away from the young hero, following her unsuspecting victim. 

 

Across the city Tikki could feel something evil was afoot. “Ladybug! Something is wrong, I still feel an Akuma nearby.” Tikki says as she warns Ladybug through their mental link. Before she can react, something winds around her ankle, yanking her off balance as she is dragged from the Paris rooftops and into the park. Searing pain runs through Ladybug as she hits the pavement awkwardly on her side, her head bouncing off the hard edge of the sidewalk, a villainous laugh ringing in her ears as she fades into unconsciousness.

 

An intense pain along her cheek brings Ladybug back to the present. Ladybug’s captor has tied her to a large tree, preventing any escape, and crushing what she was sure was a broken rib. Opening her eyes, she turns in horror to see none other than Chloe, her classmate, holding a bloody knife and smiling wickedly. “So you are finally awake Marienette, I’m glad.” Ladybug, startled by hearing her true identity spoken out loud, stares dumbfounded at her captor.  
Ladybug manages to squeak out a disbelieving, “Chloe?”  
“It’s Green Envy now.” She says sharply. “I’ve known who you were for months, little bug, I just couldn’t figure out why you, the clumsy, stupid little girl from class.” She breathes heavily like she had just finished a marathon. Her eyes widen. “It should have been me! I would have made a much better partner for Chat Noir than pathetic little Marienette. And after putting the pieces together, of you and Adrien’s coincidental disappearances when Ladybug and Chat Noir appear, it all made sense.” Chloe kept rambling on how she came up with the plan, oblivious to the realization that dawned on Ladybugs face. That Adrien was her kitty, her partner, her crush. She had been rejecting Chat’s flirtations because she was in love with Adrien, yet they were the same person! Even in this terrible situation, Marienette was overjoyed to learn the news of her crush. Unfortunately, there were more pressing matters at hand she had to deal with, mainly escaping Green Envy’s clutches. Ladybug leans her head back against the tree and sighs. ‘Oh, where are you Chat, I need you…’

 

Back at the Eiffel Tower, Chat lays around enjoying the view of the moon, reveling in today’s adventures with his beautiful princess. Chat was thinking about how hopelessly and ridiculously in love he was with Ladybug, and tonight she had called him her kitty! If anybody was the lucky one it was him. His face still burned red at the memory, he was getting through to her finally. “I still don’t understand your fascination with her, she’s just a girl. Camembert is so much better than any girl in my opinion.” Plagg purrs as he invades Chat’s mind. Inwardly rolling his eyes, Chat gazes at the moon, thinking ahead to tomorrows patrol with his Lady.  
Suddenly a dreadful sense fills him as he hears an unfamiliar voice, “Plagg, it’s Tikki, Ladybug is in trouble at the park. Hurry!” The worried voice explodes into Chat’s head. Leaping to his feet, Chat sprints to the park as fast as he can. ‘Ladybug, please be okay! Don’t let me be too late.’

 

Ladybug snaps out of her thoughts. She can see Chloe approaching, closer and closer to her with the dreadful knife she had used earlier like a child with a crayon. “With you out of the way, Adrien will look at me, his new partner with the love he saved for you.” Her mouth twists as she stalks closer.  
“Please don’t Chloe, this isn’t the way to Adrien’s affections!” Ladybug says as she tries to appeal to the better half of Chloe, hoping it ever existed.  
Maniacally laughing, Chloe reassured her. “Don’t worry little bug, I’ll take good care of him for you.” Stabbing Ladybug in the chest, Chloe twists the knife, blindly hoping she hadn’t missed. “Time’s up, Marienette. Your luck’s just run out.” Preparing herself to deliver the final blow, she hears the sound of hurried feet. She throws herself into the cover of darkness, escaping being caught by the scared and angry hero.  
“Ladybug!” Chat yells as he falls beside his bleeding love.  
She weakly smiles and whispers, “Kitty, you came! I’m so glad I get to see you one last time.”  
Chat swallows thickly and holds her closer in his shaking arms. “Don’t say that Princess. Don’t you dare leave me! I need you…” Tears stream down his face and onto hers. He holds her as close to himself as he can, putting pressure on her wound to slow the bleeding.  
Ladybug chokes on the idea that she will not make it. She cannot find the strength to say it, but it floats in the air between them. “I’m sorry, Chat. I just want to say…”  
“Hang on, Ladybug. Please hang on.” He pleads. He tenderly brushes his hand along her cheek, the blood from her cut smearing on his palm.  
With her weak and feeble breath she whispers, “Adrien? I love you, okay?” Ladybug goes limp in his arms as he stares, he cannot fathom that his name, his true name, fell from her lips as she confessed her feelings. He had gained his love’s affection and lost her all in a final fluttering of heartbeats.

Tikki is ripped from Ladybug’s Miraculous, leaving the mask to fade away, revealing his best friend, Marienette. The confirmation brings fresh tears to Chat’s eyes, knowing his best friend was gone, too. He had never felt more alone, in that moment, than any other. Anger begins to rise in him, knowing this was the fault of the Akuma presence Tikki felt earlier. Chat gently lays Ladybug, Marienette, on the ground and brushes her hair out of her eyes. Leaving her there, on the ground, tore at his heart, but as he leapt to his feet he knew that he was leaving it there with her. He stalked out of the park, ready to pounce on whoever had torn them apart.

 

Plagg follows the trail of evil coming from the Akuma, through the dark streets until he catches up to a figure waiting for him under the Eiffel Tower. “Well, well, well, have you finally come to your senses? Looking for a new partner perhaps?” a feminine voice asks Chat when he comes up behind her, close enough to see her familiar blonde hair, ready to finish her off.  
“You killed my lady, Chloe, and that will never go unpunished. I would never choose you to be my partner.” Chat cries out angrily.  
“It’s Green Envy now!” Chloe snaps at him.  
He pounces into action before she can finish turning around. "Cataclysm!" The anguish in his voice destroys all the strength of his angry cry, sounding broken just like him. Using his miraculous power on Chloe, the energy sears into her flesh, leaving first black skin, then nothing as she disintegrates. Chat stares blankly where Chloe used to stand, the satisfaction he thought it would bring fleeing instead.

 

Adrien somberly walks back to where Marienette lay, transforming back into his civilian self. He rests by her, not wanting to leave her side. Crying softly to himself for hours, he spent the rest of that night praying to her. “Marienette, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you this time. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I will see you soon my Angel.” He lay there for days after her body was gone. He laid there and prayed under that tree where she left him, collecting the sunrises and sunsets so she wouldn’t miss a moment, but he could feel her absence killing him, too. And that was the last moment of Adrien. The last time Paris would hear from either Ladybug or Chat Noir again.


End file.
